In another life
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Summary: TSC/TWTWB crossover. A spell gone awry results in Faye switching bodies with Fi, her alternate reality self. What happens when Diana who already had feelings for Faye, falls for Fi in Faye's body? Fayana, possible Fi/Ellie, hint of Adam/Melissa


**Summary: TSC/TWTWB (the first movie, not the books) crossover. A spell gone awry results in Faye switching bodies with Fi, her alternate reality self. What happens when Diana who already had feelings for Faye, falls for Fi in Faye's body?**

**Rating: R-ish.**

**Pairing(s): Fayana, possible Fi/Ellie, hints of Melissa/Adam, slight Fi/Diana. **

**A/N: Not really sure if I should continue with this since a lot of you may not have seen the movie or read the books. I want to obviously because I have heaps of drama planned. Feel free to let me know what you think (if you want). **

**A/N2: Set after the first movie. **

"I'm bored." Faye complained, idly tracing the cover of Cassie's book of shadows with her fingertip. She had managed to swipe the book a few minutes before when the blonde wasn't looking.

"You're always bored." Jake pointed out with a roll of his eyes "You say that at every meeting."

"Yeah, because they're always so _boring_." Faye retorted purposefully. She levelled her gaze at Diana and Cassie "Shouldn't the twisted sisters be doing something to make this less of a snooze fest?"

"I wish you would stop calling us that." Diana frowned.

"Why? It's fitting." Faye smirked.

"Hey, is that my book?" Cassie asked, eyeing the book of shadows in Faye's hands.

"No." Faye answered, hugging the heirloom in question to her chest.

"Yes, it is." Cassie frowned "How did you get that?"

"You're not very observant." Faye shrugged with a smirk.

"Give it back."

"I'll give it back in a minute." Faye told her as she opened the book and began to rifle through the pages "I need to find something to distract me from this stupid, pointless meeting."

"Faye, this meeting isn't pointless." Diana stated seriously "It's important that we keep our connection as a circle even though we're not bound any-"

Faye rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever. Spare me the lecture. I'm busy."

"I don't know why you always have to steal _my_ book." Cassie muttered irritably under her breath.

"Yeah, why don't you steal my book?" Diana asked in confusion "Mine is just as good as Cassie's."

Faye glanced at Diana over the book "Are you jealous?"

"No." Diana answered quickly, a slight embarrassed flush colouring her cheeks "I'm just saying."

"If you say so." Faye returned to her skimming through Cassie's book of shadows.

Melissa chuckled at the exchange and shook her head "So what are we supposed to be discussing in this meeting? Because I kind of have plans."

"Me too." Adam answered, sneaking a not to subtle glance at Melissa.

"You both have plans?" Cassie asked disapprovingly "I thought we agreed to set today aside for this meeting. Making plans with people outside of the circle would just interrupt that."

"I don't have plans with anyone outside of the circle." Melissa bashfully admitted.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked cluelessly.

Melissa bit her lip awkwardly. Thankfully she was saved answering the question when Faye spoke up.

"Hey, this looks interesting!" Faye sat up on the couch, her gaze fixed on the book in her hand "Remove the chains from time and space, and make my spirit soar…"

"Faye maybe that isn't such a good idea." Melissa nervously suggested only to be completely ignored.

"…Let these mortal arms embrace, the life that haunts before." Faye stopped and waited for a moment. Nothing. "Well, that was great." She rolled her eyes and tossed the book to Cassie who barely managed to catch it "I think your book is faulty or something."

"It is _not_ faulty!" Cassie stated defensively.

"Yeah, well if it isn't f…" Faye trailed off suddenly, her hand shooting to her chest "What the…?" she winced in pain and leaned forward, her free hand clutching the upholstery of the couch.

"Faye?" Diana straightened up and stared at Faye in concern "Are you okay?"

"Do I fucking look…Ahh!" Faye shrunk forward in her seat, her eyes clenching shut "_Shit."_

"_Faye?"_ Melissa scrambled to her feet and moved quickly over to Faye. She sat down next to her and placed a protective arm around her shoulder "Faye, what's going on?"

"Fuck, it hurts." Faye whimpered, clutching her head in pain as she leaned into Melissa.

Melissa looked to Diana and Cassie in alarm. They were both on their feet, stricken expressions on their faces "What do we do?"

"I-I don't…" Diana looked at a loss for what to do. She shook her head and walked briskly over to Faye, kneeling down in front of her "Faye? Faye, look at me." She carefully reached out and placed her hands on Faye's cheeks, forcing eye contact. Their eyes met for a split second and Diana felt her heart clench at the pained fear she found in Faye's eyes. A mere second later, the eyes in question were hidden from view as they slid shut and Faye tilted forward.

XXX

"Fi, stay down!" Ellie hissed out a warning to her friend who looked like she was about to vault out from her relatively safe position between 2 parked cars. Fi caught Ellie's gaze and obediently crouched back down on the ground, her hands braced on the two cars she was situated between.

Swallowing heavily, Ellie peeked out from the car she was crouched between, hoping to catch a glimpse of Homer whom she knew to be somewhere to her right. Noticing movement, she gasped and drew back just as a torch was turned onto her previous position. Again she caught Fi's gaze across the dim street and motioned for her stay put. She was assured by the nod she received in response. Tightening her grip on the gun in her arms she started to creep around the car, intending to get behind the men walking down the road. She couldn't tell how many there were since she hadn't been able to get a good look at them before herself and Fi had been forced to hide. Possibly two or three, she surmised from their heavy footfalls. She moved stealthily past two cars before slipping easily into the gap between them. Ellie peeked out from the small space and breathed a small sigh of relief when she noticed that there were only two soldiers and they were in front of her. They were walking down the road, shining their torched between the cars on both sides of the road, obviously in search of the group of rebels. A sudden thought occurred to her causing her breath to catch in horror.

_Fi._

The blonde would still be sitting between the two cars where she'd been told to wait. She would have no idea that the soldiers were advancing on her. Any second now the soldiers would catch sight of her between the cars. Fi wouldn't be able to react fast enough and she would be shot. Ellie scrambled to her feet at the thought, accidentally hitting the car with her gun and alerting the soldiers to her presence. Just as they turned around and lifted their guns, Ellie opened fire.

The roar of the machine gun tore through the otherwise silent night and the soldiers fell to the ground as bullets ripped through their bodies.

Ellie released the trigger and ignoring the sickening sensation that always seemed to form in the pit of her stomach when she took a life, she glanced at the cars she knew Fi to be situated behind. Fi stood up slowly and offered Ellie a small, grateful smile which she couldn't help but return. A split second later however Fi's expression fell and Ellie felt icy fear clutch her.

"ELLIE, RUN!" Fi yelled before she shot out from between the cars and took off down the street away from Ellie.

Without a second of hesitation Ellie took off after her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Homer a couple of feet behind her. A couple of yards behind him, an armoured car flagged by five or so soldiers turned onto the road. Yells sounded in a language Ellie didn't understand, indicating that the soldiers had noticed them. More heavy footfalls filled the air as the soldiers began to run and Ellie turned back around to face Fi who was somehow managing to remain a good few feet in front of her.

"COME ON!" Fi yelled breathlessly over her shoulder to her friend. She was so busy looking over her shoulder and running so fast that she didn't noticed the lone soldier step out onto the road a couple of feet in front of her.

"FI, WATCH OUT!" Ellie screamed as the sound of gunfire from behind them filled the air.

Fi turned just barely in time to see something flying towards her face. A split second later she felt a sharp pain and her world turned black.

XXX

Fi groaned as she stirred into consciousness. Her head was throbbing incessantly and there was a foreign burning sensation in her chest.

"Fi?" a faint voice sounded from somewhere above her and Fi mentally struggled to get closer to it. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met by somewhat familiar brown eyes "El?" it took her a second but when she was finally able to take the rest of the person's features in, her eyes widened in shock and she quickly scrambled to sit up. The brunette who had been looming over her was forced to jump back to avoid a forehead collision "What…" Fi's gaze shot to the various unfamiliar people standing around her. She quickly became aware of a hand on her arm and glanced to her left to see a dark haired girl staring at her in concern. Panicked, she scrambled to her feet and backed away from the group.

"Faye, what's wrong?" the girl with vaguely familiar eyes asked in concern.

"Faye?" Fi echoed cluelessly, her fear only escalating at the unfamiliar name "Who is Faye? And…who are _you? _What's going on?"

XXX

Faye awoke to a sharp pain in her left temple. Without opening her eyes, she moved her hand to the source of the pain and frowned when she felt some kind of fabric instead of her own skin.

"Fi, thank God you're awake."

Faye's eyes flew open at the unfamiliar voice. She was surprised to find herself in a dimly lit room when the last thing she remembered was being in Cassie's living room. What surprised her most however was the strange brunette sitting in front of her on the couch. She tried to sit up only for the brunette to gently push her back down.

"Don't try to move." The girl whispered, moving her hand to Faye's forehead "You took a nasty hit to the head."

Faye stared at the girl for a moment, trying to place exactly why she vaguely recognised her. Eventually she gained enough control to knock the girls hand away from her and struggled to sit up. For the first time she noticed the three other people sitting around the room and an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach.

"Fi, you shouldn't move yet." The girl said, looking somewhat wounded by Faye's dismissive action.

"_What_?" Faye stared at the girl like she was crazy "Who _are _you? And where the fuck am I?"

TBC? :/


End file.
